


But the Fire is so Delightful

by LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Holidays, M/M, Minor Angst, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio/pseuds/LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio
Summary: Even in these cold times, the love in our hearts for others will keep us warm.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit & Lucia Fex & Galo Thymos, Burning Rescue Members & Mad Burnish Members (Promare), Gueira/Meis (Promare), Ignis Ex & Aina Ardebit, Ignis Ex & Galo Thymos, Ignis Ex & Lio Fotia, Ignis Ex & Lucia Fex, Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lucia Fex & Lio Fotia
Comments: 28
Kudos: 26
Collections: Promare Holiday Potluck 2020





	1. Gather Around the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, what to do when you have no family to celebrate the holidays with? Why, get kidnapped of course!

“-and then on the 31st,” Galo cheerily continues his explanation as he carries the ladder Lio and Lucia are seated on the side of, “The whole city gathers together to watch the lighting of the Great Promepolis Tree of Lights!”

“So,” Lio says in an anxious voice with a raised eyebrow, “This…”

“‘All-Inclusive Winter Holidays Celebratory Month.’” Lucia clarifies.

“…That,” Lio says, “Is celebrated every December here?”

“Yup!” Galo nods in agreement, lifting the two onto his shoulders as he sets the ladder up, “Ever since the First Great World Blaze, the remaining leaders of the world all decided that there was no point in fighting over stuff like religious differences and just made the whole month one huge celebration where we’ve all agreed to celebrate our separate beliefs as we please with respect for those who have different views!”

“So religious tolerance was achieved.”

“Yup!”

“Because they found a common enemy in the Burnish.”

“…Well…”

“Geez,” Lucia sighs, “Everytime you think the government’s trying to do something morally decent, there’s always a shitty note in there.”

“Yeah…” Galo pouts.

Aw, shit.

“So,” Lio says in an attempt to change the subject, “How do you usually spend the holiday, Galo?”

The desired effect happening, Galo lights up instantly and begins to list off, “Well first I’d make sure to reserve my spot at the soup kitchen so I can help out, then I’d sign up for snow shoveling duty to keep the roads clear, take the night shifts so everyone can go home and spend time with their families and keep firefighter spirit burnin’ hot all throughout winter!”

Smiling slightly, Lio pats Galo’s head and chuckles at the redness that begins to spread on Galo’s cheeks. “Well that is perfectly in character for you, Galo Thymos.”

“Wh-What’s that supposed to mean, Lio?!”

“What it means.”

“Gaaahhhh!” Galo squeals, hands going to his hair in his frustration, Lucia and Lio hopping off beforehand. “Why are you always so vague?! It’s so…UGGGGGHHHHHHHH!” He yells as he paces around.

“So,” Lucia starts as she crosses her arms behind her head, “Do you do anything that’s _not_ charity work, Galo?”

Stopping mid-step, Galo pauses to rub his chin in thought.

“Hmm…”

“Really?” Lucia says cynically, “You can’t think of anything?”

“Hmmm…Oh!” Galo calls out, lifting his finger in realization, “I listen to nothing but holiday-themed renditions of my favorite songs all month!”

“…Really?”

“Yeah!” Galo declares with a smile, “Keeps me energized while I’m helpin’ people out!”

“And that’s all you do?”

“Damn right! My burning soul burns year-round to help out everyone who needs it and keeps me nice and toasty workin’ in the cold! Plus, if I keep busy, then I don’t have to sit around at home all day and be bored by myself!”

“Oh.” Lucia says with widened eyes. “Uh,” she says awkwardly, “Sorry.”

“Huh?” Galo says in confusion. “What’re you sorry for?”

“Reminding you of your horribly lonely life?” Lucia says nervously with a shrug.

“Oh that!” Galo says in dawning realization. “Aww, don’t worry about it! I’ve spent the holidays alone for years, so it doesn’t bother me anymore!”

“…”

“Well,” Lio says after a pause, placing a hand on Galo’s arm, “Now I’m here to spend it with you.”

Gasping with stars in his eyes, Galo scoops Lio into his arms and spins them around.

“Oh yeah! _‘The Lio de Galon Holiday Extravaganza’_ is on!”

While Lucia watches them with a mix of amusement and disgust, she fails to notice the captain observing all of them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Galo, can you come in here for a moment?”

“Huh? Sure! I’ll see you when I get home, Lio!”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

So…holiday season.

A new concept to Lio.

A time when spirits are high and all are full of cheer, spreading goodwill towards their fellow men.

…

He doesn’t really see the point in it. He’s with Galo every day.

A constant ray of happiness, with a smile that relieves all of pain-

_SLAM!_

Sniffling, Galo’s eyes well up with tears before he launches himself into the apartment with a broken, “LIO!” in said smaller man’s direction with open arms.

Lio manages to move to the side in time, catch the airborne Galo with his hands then turns him around and places him on the couch.

“Yes?” Lio asks, “Is everything alright?”

“Noooo…” the man moans.

“Oh,” Lio notes softly, sitting down and beginning to rub Galo’s bare back. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Lio…” Galo moans, “I love you.”

“Oh,” Lio teases, “I’m sorry.”

“That’s not the problem!” The taller whines, balling his fists and hitting the couch pillows. “I love you and I wanna spend the holidays with you! But I _CAAAAAAAAAAN’T!”_

“Why not?”

“B-Because,” the light of Lio’s life whimpers, “T-The captain’s gonna kidnap me!”

“…What?”

“He’s gonna come here later and take me to his place his place for the month! He said I wasn’t allowed to celebrate alone!”

“Why didn’t you just say ‘No?’”

“You can’t tell Captain Ignis ‘No!’” Galo protests. “He’s Captain Ignis!”

“Galo,” Lio chides gently “You have the power to refuse anything you don’t want to do, no matter who you speak to; whether you end up fired or imprisoned is irrelevant, I would protect you.”

“That’s not it! I…”

“Galo?”

“I…Kinda want to…” He admits shamefully, lowering his gaze.

“Then what is the problem?” Lio presses carefully.

“Because I wanted to spend it with you too!”

Oh.

To be willing to give up on something he’s desired for so long, for someone like Lio…

A smile begins to grow on his lips.

There truly is no one else he could admire as deeply as Galo Thymos.

“Galo,” he begins sympathetically, “My dear, it’s all right.”

“But Lio-!”

“Shh,” he interrupts softly, “This is something I know you’ve wanted for so long, and I would never want you to give it up for my sake.”

“But you shouldn’t have to celebrate alone!”

Sighing fondly, Lio begins to stroke Galo’s hair and tells him, “I won’t be bothered, I’ve truly never given much thought to celebrations such as these before.”

“That’s why I wanted to spend it with you!” Galo interrupts with a determined face. “So I could teach you all the cool stuff about ‘em!”

“I’m more than sure someone within the Burnish community will be planning something, so I believe I will be able to participate in some form of the holiday.”

“But we should do it together! In the traditions of a far east island nation, this time of the year was actually more popular with couples than families!”

“Well, we don’t live in the time and place of that far east island nation!”

“I just want to spend time with you!” Galo argues and bonks his head onto Lio’s.

“We use the bathroom together,” Lio argues back, pushing his head forward, “I think we’ve spent quite a bit of time together!”

“We can always spend more!”

“I _refuse_ to end up in the same sickeningly mushy state as Gueira and Meis!”

“YOU’RE ONLY ARGUING WITH ME SO I WON’T FEEL BAD ABOUT LEAVING!”

“YOU CAN’T PROVE THAT!”

The footsteps walking in through their still open doorway break them out of their argument.

“Is this really how you two carry on at home?” The captain says with an air of curiosity and sarcasm.

“Captain!” Galo shoots up. “I’m sorry, but it’s important that I stay with Lio during the holidays!”

“Galo!” Lio cuts in. “It’s fine!”

“I know.” The captain agrees, “That’s why he’s coming too.”

…

…What?

“Huh?” Galo grunts.

“You ran out the office before I could tell you he was going too.”

“Ohhhhh.” Galo nods in understanding before smiling and declaring, “Okay!” While he goes to gather their belongings.

“Wait!” Lio interrupts. “I never agreed to this!”

“Well it’s happening,” the captain dismisses, “So deal with it.”

Narrowing his eyes, Lio asks dangerously, “And how do you intend to make me do that, sir?”

“Lio!” Galo scolds as he stuffs his matoi into a bag. “No fighting with the captain! Now help me find where I was hiding your presents _because I know you peeked_!”

“I will not deny that,” Lio shoots back without breaking eye contact with Captain Ex, “And I will not allow someone else to dictate how I spend my leisure time!”

“Lio!” Galo yells again as he tries to organize his collection of Promare matryoshkas. “You will NOT win, even the Great Galo Thymos can’t win against the captain! NOW HELP ME FIND THE BIG BAG WE USE TO MOVE MY HAIR GEL!”

“I will NOT concede defeat so easily!” Lio yells back. Assuming a stance, he begins, “If you wish to take me, Captain Ex, you will have to do so by force!”

“…”

Uncharacteristically, Galo Thymos sighs at his lover’s stupidity.

“Shall we?”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“HOW DID I LOSE SO EASILY?!” Lio yells from where he’s carried tucked underneath the captain’s arm, squirming like a worm.

“I warned you,” Galo reminds him from underneath the other arm, “And Captain, why am I being tugged out?!” He complains, trying to make eye contact with the older man. “I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Keeps the other one from acting up.” The captain dismisses as he walks to the car parked out front, bags already packed in.

“Do not speak of me as though I were nothing but a misbehaving child!” Lio complains, further proving his maturity by beating on the captain’s back with his legs.

To this, the captain tosses both Galo and Lio into the back of his car.

“Oof!”

“Gaah!”

Shutting the door behind them, the captain heads to the front of the car, gets in and starts the drive, turning back briefly to say, “Buckle up,” to his passengers.

Grumbling, Lio obeys, Galo mirroring the motion.

“Don’t feel bad Romeo,” Lucia says, shocking both boys with her sudden presence, making them both yelp and recoil in surprise. “He got me too.”

“Lucia!” Galo says, “What are you doing here?!”

“Bossman came by my place, told me to pack my stuff and threw me in here sayin’ I was spendin’ December at his place.”

“And you just let him?” Lio asks suspiciously.

“Well I sicked a Gladiatorbot that learns from the opponent’s moveset on ‘im.”

“…”

“It took him five minutes to take it down.”

“…”

“Lio,” Galo comforts, placing a hand on the smaller’s shoulder, “You never stood a chance.”

Mirroring his action on the spare shoulder, Lucia agrees, “You’re lucky to still be alive.”

“…”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Once they arrived at the captain’s home, ground rules were established.

“Alright,” Captain Ex begins, “Here’s how it’s gonna go. Rule 1: No one go into the closet in the hallway.”

“…”

“Trust me, you’ll all live happier lives if you never find out what’s in there.”

Three nods are his answer.

“Rule 2: No sex-”

“I OBJECT!” Lio screams.

“-While everyone else is here.”

“…I still object.”

A chop on the head from a blushing Galo shuts him up.

“And that is why you two will be staying in different rooms. Rule 3: No doing stupid stuff.” Narrowing his eyes, he adds, “All three of you.”

“Hey!” Lucia squeals, insulted. “Those two are the idiots! I’m a genius!” She protests, pointing repeatedly at Galo and Lio.

“‘Stupid’ includes experiments you know will result in physical and/or emotional damage to the city.”

“…Got me there.”

“Okay, we good?”

“Yes sir!”/ “So be it.” / “Whatevs, daddyo.”

“Alright, Lucia, you and Lio can take the guest room on the left, Galo you’ve got the right.”

“What?!” The younger man complains. “Why do I have to sleep alone?!”

“Because,” Ignis explains, “If I leave you and Lucia alone, you two will definitely violate Rule Number Three. And if I leave you with Lio, you two sure as hell won’t be sleeping.”

“That,” Lio speaks up, “Is a fair point.”

Gasping, Galo smacks the back of Lio’s head with a newly reddened face. “Gross!”

“Heh,” Lucia grunts, holding out a hand that Lio immediately low fives.

“Alright,” Ignis cuts in, “Go ahead and unpack you three. I’ll be back around six.” And with that, the man turns and heads out.

“…This is gonna be AWESOME!” Galo declares, pumping his fists into the air. “I always wanted to have a big holiday party!” Gasping, he then adds, “Except it’s also a sleepover! I ALWAYS WANTED TO GO TO A SLEEPOVER!”

“Aaaaaand those little reminders of your lonely childhood are the reason you’re here,” Lucia remarks.

“Well why are you here Lucia? Don’t you wanna see your family?”

Sipping from a drink materialized from thin air, Lucia puckers her lips and says, “We’re not on speaking terms.”

“Oh.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“So,” Remi starts, “You basically kidnapped three people because you thought they were lonely.”

“Are you saying they’re not?” Ignis counters.

“No, they are. But you didn’t need to kidnap them.”

“Look,” Ignis starts, “Before those three go off and start families of their own, they need to actually experience what a family holiday is.” Taking a gulp from his drink, he continues, “Being stuck in a small enclosed place with a bunch of other people for an extended period of time and driving each other nuts.”

“Don’t remind me,” Remi groans, placing a hand on his forehead, “This is the first year Soleil’s going to spend with my parents, and I plan to work as many hours I can to avoid that disaster as long as possible.”

“First holiday with the lady and the parents,” Ignis nods, “I can understand your nerves.”

“So you don’t have any plans this year?” They hear Varys say.

“Nah,” Aina responds as they walk by, “Considering my sister is in jail and the majority of my relatives are on the other side of the country, looks like I’m gonna be by myself.”

“Well, we could hang out!”

“That’s sweet Varys, but I know you’re itching to see your moms. Don’t worry about me!”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, besides, it’s not like I’ll have time to be lonely.” Chuckling, she clarifies, “There’s never a dull moment around here!” She declares as they walk out of Ignis and Remi’s hearing range.

“…”

Sighing, Remi says, “Go get her.”

Nodding, Ignis gets to his feet.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Opening the door, Ignis is greeted by the three trying to play checkers. With three people.

“It’s simple,” Lucia claims, “Whenever either of you get a piece kinged, it becomes my piece which I can put on any tile on the board. Also, I can play against either of you and I’m allowed to switch who I’m against whenev- Oh! Hey cap!” She greets with a wave. “We’re just playin’ this weird proto-videogame you had in your cabinet!”

“Greetings, sir!” Galo salutes as he gets to his feet. “And…Aina?!”

“Hey…” The girl greets back. “So…spending the holiday with other lonely people…okay.”

“Here’s your roommate Galo.” The captain announces as he heads to the table and pulls open a newspaper.

“Sleepover!” He calls out excitedly.

“Wait, what?!” Aina says in surprise, “I can’t share a room with Galo!”

“But we sleep in the barracks together all the time!” Galo protests.

“We never get changed in the same room, I don’t want you looking at me while I’m naked!”

“Uggh! Aina, that’s crazy, I wouldn’t look! Why would anyone want to see you naked?!”

 _BOOM!_ Is the sound of Aina’s fist crashing onto Galo’s head.

“OWWWW!” The guy complains, rubbing his head, “What was that for?!”

“Hmph!” Aina grunts with a huff, turning away with her arms crossed.

“Don’t get too worked up,” Lucia tries to appease, “I mean, he’s comparing you to _Lio._ ”

“…Damn it,” Aina mutters.

“What does Lio have to do with this?!” Galo asks.

“Actually,” Lucia remarks, “You’ve been pretty quiet…er than usual, pretty boy.” She says to Lio. “What’s on your mind?”

Looking over the sheer stupidity going on around him with a longing look, Lio sighs, “…I miss Gueira and Meis.”

…

Sighing, Ignis gets to his feet and goes out the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Stomping around in a circle, Gueira is not in a pleasant mood.

“I know,” Meis tries to calm him, “But if Boss wants to spend his first real holiday with his Santa Baby, he deserves it.”

“This was always supposed to be something the three of us did together!” Gueira argues back. “Boss needs to have his first holiday with us! His loving Gueira and Meis!”

“I know, I know, but…” Meis says with a seductive edge to his voice, “Since he’s _not_ here…”

Catching on, Gueira smirks, “Ohhh…” Strutting over to his partner who greets him with a hair flip, Gueira plops himself down on Meis’ lap and begins, “Well…when you put it like that-”

_BAM!_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“LET GO OF US, YOU FARMER TANNED, PORNSTACHED, $10 SUNGLASSES-WEARING SON OF A BITCH!!!” Gueira demands as he beats on Ignis’ back, Meis using the distraction to try to find an escape route.

“Gueira!” He calls out. “Tickle his pits!”

“Wait!” His husband calls back. “Are we doing that to loosen his grip, or do you want to feel this jerk’s sexy, muscly arms squeeze you?!”

“Yes!”

“…Okay!” Gueira agrees with a thumbs up. “On three! One…two-!”

_Knock knock._

The door is answered by Lucia.

“‘Sup?” She says, the bells on her jester hat jingling.

“Lucia.” The man greets back, dropping the pyromaniacs to the ground, landing with a _Thud_.

“Oof!”/ “Shit!”

“Hey guys!” Galo greets with a wave, fake viking beard and dreadlocks moving with him and his strangely sharp orange sunglasses.

“Captain,” Aina says with exasperation from the couch in a mermaid costume, holding a scorecard, “It was kinda cute at first, but you can’t keep taking people from their homes to bring them here! Someone’s gonna press charges eventually!”

“Or we’ll kick yer ass!” Gueira declares as he scrambles to his feet.

“Yeah!” Meis agrees as he follows Gueira to a standing position.

“And there’s nothing that can change our minds!”

_Flush!_

Turning their heads to the bathroom door, Lio exits it in a playboy bunny costume with a wizard hat on his head and a cape on his shoulders.

“BOSS!” The generals call out joyously, launching themselves at their leader with open arms, squishing him in their embrace.

“Hello.” Lio greets from in between their chests.

“Haah!” Lucia cries, “Lio got a hug, that’s minus ten points! Aina, mark it down!”

“Is it twenty points if it’s two people?” Galo wonders.

“Yes!”

“Damn.” Lio laments.

“What are you idiots playing?” Ignis asks.

“Checkers.” Lucia answers, “Same thing we were playing before you left.”

“And the new rules?”

“We had to make it for three people.”

“And the outfits?”

“Penalties. Those were Lio’s idea.”

“…Okay.”

“So you two will be spending the holidays with us?” Lio asks as he is nuzzled by his subordinates.

“Of course we will!” Gueira squees.

“Absolutely.” Meis agrees.

“Holidays with the Boss!”

“And the Amazing Galo!” Galo declares as he jumps to join the hug, only to be kicked away by Gueira and Meis.

At his whimper and pouting face, the two sigh and hold out an arm each, Gueira surrendering, “All right, get in here, ya lug!”

Brightening up instantly, Galo collects the three into his arms and lifts them up, going around in a circle.

“This. Is. Gonna. Be. AWESOME!”

Settling onto a chair, Ignis meets Aina’s gaze.

“Yes?” He asks.

“You’re nothing but a big old softie,” she declares, “Aren’t you Captain?”

“Hmph.”

“I didn’t hear a ‘No.’” She teases with a smirk.

“Remember who signs your paycheck.” He warns.

That earns him a giggle.

“Alright people!” Lucia yells. “Time for our first holiday photo!” She declares, a camera brandished.

“Wait!” Aina calls out, “Give us a second to get changed!”

“Nope! We’re all good! Everyone say, _‘Frank Sinatra!’”_

“Lucia! No!” Aina says as she scrambles to grab the camera, tripping over her costume’s tail.

_“Frank Sinatra!”_

_Click!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to say this, but to get this story done as quickly as possible, I will be focusing more on this one fic than on BURNED OUT. I will work on it when I have time, but at the moment, this will be my priority. Thank you!


	2. Off to Bed With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night in the Captain's house!

“Ah!” A freshly changed Aina sighs as she stretches her legs, “That’s better.”

“Yeah,” Galo agrees as he removes his beard and wig, “Startin’ to get itchy.”

“I smoked you suckas.” Lucia taunts as she takes off her hat.

“Because you made it impossible for you to lose.” Aina criticizes.

“Hey! I let them have turns!”

“You suspended mine halfway through the game,” Lio accuses as he sits down.

“Well you shouldn’t have been sitting with your legs open! That suspends a full hour of turns!”

“I know.” He laments, looking down. Shrugging, he continues, “I don’t regret it.”

“You can take that off now Lio.” Aina informs him.

“I am aware.” He says back as he adjusts his cape and pulls on his stockings a bit as he settles onto the couch, Gueira and Meis flanking him from both sides.

“Hey,” Aina suddenly asks, “Where are Gueira and Meis supposed to sleep?”

“I was getting to that,” Ignis answers.

“We’re staying with Boss!” Gueira declares.

“That room only has two beds.” Ignis tells them. “And Lucia’s already staying in there.”

“Three of us can share,” Meis shrugs, “Slept in tighter.”

“Seems legit.” Lucia nods. “Fair warning, I drink enough energy drinks to keep me up all night, so I hope you guys can sleep through tinkering, video games and/or maniacal cackling over shitposting.”

“Fair warning,” Meis shoots back with a smirk, “We have paranoia-induced insomnia.”

“Ehhh.” Lucia grunts shooting finger guns.

“Ehhh.” Meis agrees, shooting back at her.

“That’s not funny!” Aina and Galo yell together.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Settling in after putting up a sheet to hang from the ceiling for “privacy” then getting into pajamas, Aina immediately calls, “Bed’s mine!” when her and Galo enter the room, hopping onto it to strengthen her claim.

“What?!” Galo complains, “Why do I have to sleep on the floor?!”

“Because I’m a lady, and you should observe chivalry.” She justifies, flipping her ponytail dismissively.

“Well _I’m_ a feminist, so I think men and women should have _equal_ rights to comfort!”

“Well then, I called it!”

“Damn it!”

Chuckling, she watches him pace around in frustration before taking pity.

“Okay,” Aina tries to calm him, “I won’t just leave you on the floor, c’mere.”

“Hm?” Galo hums in curiosity as he walks over.

“You may not have a bed but you do have…” she announces before pulling out a bundle, “A sleeping bag!” She sing-songs, shaking the item in her hands.

Gasping, Galo’s face lights up before squealing, “I _love_ sleeping bags!”

“I bet you do!” Aina agrees, tossing the bundle to him.

Watching him set up his spot with way too much enthusiasm than anyone needs to lay down a sleeping bag, Aina yawns before declaring, “Well, I’m going to bed, goodnight Galo!”

“Huh?!” He whimpers, “I thought we were gonna stay up and do cool stuff!”

“Like what?”

“I dunno we could play truth or dare, tell each other secrets, pillow fight…”

“Galo,” Aina says tiredly, “This isn’t a sleepover.”

“…”

Oh crap, it’s the pout.

Well, it’s not like he’s ever really been to a sleepover, and he’s such a nice guy.

“Get on the bed,” she says with a tired but fond tone, “I’ll braid your hair.”

“Yes!” Galo cheers hopping up to sit in front of her.

Grabbing a brush, she begins the process and starts, “So, you meet any cute boys lately?”

“Ugh!” Galo grunts. “No mushy talk!”

“You wanted a sleepover,” Aina reminds him, “So were a having a _girl_ sleepover, with makeovers, romcoms and complaining about men!”

“NOOOOOO!” Galo calls out while Aina just giggles.

Well, she’s had worse roommates.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Heheheh…” Lucia and the disaster husbands chuckle as they look over their work.

“Are you three still on that website?” Lio asks from across the room.

“Shush Princess!” Lucia dismisses. “This stuff is gold!”

“Why are you so focused on that?”

“Because,” Lucia explains, “We’re about to _destroy_ my forum nemesis, Lio!” Rubbing her hands together, she begins to cackle. “Gearhead759 will _rue_ the day they dared cross Lucia Fex!”

“Do it, do it, do it!” Gueira cheers.

“Don’t forget to end with, ‘Suck it!’” Meis suggests, “It’s a classic for a reason!”

“Nah, I’m gonna be a professional,” Lucia dismisses, leaving Gueira and Meis groaning and booing, “…And tell them they couldn’t handle a quarter of my dick!” She clarifies, much to the other two’s delight.

Watching them, Lio feels…nostalgic.

The days where Mad Burnish would put on a show, aggressive, proud, foolishly confident, anything to put the minds of the others at ease.

Only now, it’s genuine.

Smiling slightly, he rolls over on the bed and closes his eyes, telling Lucia, “Make sure you flip them off.”

“Yeah, boi!” She calls back

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

As he sits and listens to barely contained laughter, Ignis feels a lightness in his heart.

This might just work out.

_FWISH!_

Oh, looks like Lio set off a trap.

He’s got to hand it to him, he’s surprised the kid held out on sneaking into Galo’s room this long.

Well, he better get him down.

Rising to his feet, he grabs his pliers.


	3. All of Us Gathered Together for a Wonderful Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If these two hotheads could get to actually making it!

In the kitchen, quiet yelling rings out, blanketed by only one small glow of light.

_“Look, I just think it’d be better if-”_

_“Ah ,nahnahanah! If you had any balls-”_

_“Are you doubtin’ my balls?!”_

_“I ain’t callin’ you for dinner!”_

_“That’s because it’s breakfast time!”_

“I don’t know what you guys are fighting about,” Aina says groggily as she enters the kitchen, making Galo and Gueira jump, “And I don’t care, but if I don’t stop it now, you two are gonna wake everyone else up.” Taking a seat at the bar she implores, “So what’s the problem?”

Taking a second to glare at each other before huffing and turning while crossing their arms, they both say, “Breakfast…” then gasp in realization and demand, “Hey, don’t copy me! Stop it! I mean it! I will kick your ass!”

Flicking them both on the nose before this gets any dumber, Aina interrupts, “What’s up with breakfast?”

“Well,” Galo begins, “We decided to get up early and make breakfast for everyone, since we’re good boys-”

“The hell I am!” Gueira denies. “I’m a fuckin’ criminal, bitch!”

“Gueira, I saw you holding a kid’s hand to cross the street last week because the sirens were scaring them when you were buying them a toy, don’t even!”

Blushing, the scrawny man turns his head as he splutters and denies, “Th-That means nothing, you, asshole!”

“Aww.” Aina sighs sweetly.

“Shut up!”

“Okay, okay. What’s wrong with breakfast Galo?”

“We can’t agree on what to make!” The taller explains.

“That’s because you have shitty taste!” Gueira argues.

“Nuh-uh!”

“Yeah-huh!”

It’s true.

All men are just little boys.

“Okay,” Aina says cautiously, “What did you guys wanna make?”

“I wanted to make gingerbread pancakes.” Galo says haughtily.

“And _I_ said that was dumb,” Gueira interjects, “When we could make my sweet grannie’s omelette!”

“Gingerbread is seasonal!”

“That woman’s tortilla de papas carried more comfort and joy than the whole damn month of December!”

Gasping, Galo demands, “You take that back!”

“Make me!”

Before Aina can break them up, a voice calls out, _“Please don’t.”_

Blinking in surprise, the trio look around but see no one else.

 _“Shhh!”_ Is uttered by another voice coming from the…ceiling?

Wait a minute…

“Lucia?” Aina calls out with a sigh, “Are you and Lio going through the air vents, again?”

_“…Nooooooo.”_

“Lucia!”

 _“Uggghhhhhh.”_ Is moaned before a series of clanging noises come from above, concluding with a vent falling to the floor and the upper half of Lucia’s body hanging from it upside down, Lio following suit. ‘‘'Sup?”

“Boss!” Gueira calls out, receiving a “Shh!” from everyone else in the room as response. “Sorry!” He apologizes before suddenly asking, “Wait! If you’re here, is Meis…”

“He was still asleep when I left,” Lio explains, “We left while you were kissing each other goodbye.”

_He changed his mind._

_He doesn’t miss Gueira and Meis anymore._

_“Mmm, mmm.” Gueira moans as he presses kisses going down from Meis' forehead to the nape of his neck. “I’ll see you in a bit, sweetheart.”_

_“Mmph,” Meis groans groggily, “Come back to bed.” He pleas, stroking Gueira’s cheek. “I miss you.”_

_“I gotta make you breakfast baby,” Gueira denies with another forehead kiss, “Gotta keep my sexy man fed.”_

_“I know, but I hate it when you’re gone baby.”_

_“Aw, honey…”_

_Well, Gueira won’t need to worry about Lio. His appetite’s gone._

_Turning over, he meets the eyes of Lucia, also looking sickened by the display of his allies._

_Gesturing to the ceiling with her head, she directs him nonverbally to an air vent._

_“Wanna get out of this mushfest?” Her eyes ask._

_“Meisies…” He hears cooed over kisses._

_“Darlin’…” Is pressed with a nuzzle._

_Gagging, he looks to her with a nod._

“…And we have been crawling throughout the ventilation system of the Captain’s house ever since.” Lio finishes. “You and Meis were too busy canoodling to notice.”

“Oh.” Gueira says.

“Well then help us settle this!” Galo demands. “What should we have for breakfast, pancakes or omelets?”

“Pancakes.” Lucia says just as Lio says, “I have no preference.”

“Aha!” Galo sings out. “That’s two votes for pancakes and only one for omelets!” Shooting his fingers up to the ceiling like guns, he shakes his hips as he smirks and taunts, “What’cha gonna do Gueira, what’cha gonna do?!”

Growling, Gueira retorts, “Well I know my beautiful Meis would vote for omelettes ‘cause he’s a genius, so I automatically have two votes, dipshit!”

“That’s not how democracy works! You have to send your vote in yourself!”

“Fuck democracy, that system’s broke! We’re anarchists!”

“It is strange,” Lio muses, “Meis appears to have gotten quite lazy since we’ve entered this time of peace. Sleeping late, taking naps in the middle of the day…”

“That’s because he deserves it!” Gueira argues. “My sweet Meisies works hard to look after everyone, he deserves to sleep as much as he wants!” Sighing affectionately, he begins to sway and say, “And besides, when he sleeps, Meisies looks like an angel!” Blushing, he sighs again dreamily.

“Awww!” Galo coos, their animosity forgotten. “Lio’s the same way, he gets a little drool hanging off his lip and makes the cutest little noises when he’s sleeping! And he gets so cuddly!” He dotes, clutching hands with Gueira.

“You two make me sick.” Lio says as he gulps down vomit. Turning around, he begins to pull himself back into the vent, “I will be returning to the ventilation system now.”

“Lio stop!” Aina warns. “If Captain finds out you two were messing around in there, he’ll kick your butts!”

“He’ll never find out!” Lucia boasts…

…Just as a fist penetrates the vents behind them.

The Captain, having appeared from nowhere, stands and looks over his stunned crowd.

“If you’re going to sneak around in the morning,” he starts, “Don’t leave your alarm going.”

All eyes turning to Galo, the mohawked man gulps in realization.

“Oh yeah,” Aina says, “That’s why I woke up.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“So…” Aina begins at the breakfast table, “What are we having?”

“Gingerbread pancakes…” Galo starts, “…Filled with Grannie’s Omelette!” Gueira finishes.

“…So your solution was to just put them together?”

“Yup!” Both guys yell out jubilantly.

“…Okay…”

“Ehh,” Lucia grunts, “I’ve seen weirder on a Taco Bell menu.”

“Thanks for cooking you two,” the captain says as he takes a bite.

“Thanks baby,” Meis says with a saucy tone, placing a kiss on Gueira’s nose.

“Awww honey,” Gueira says back as he stares lovingly into Meis’ eye.

“Uggh,” Lio moans softly as he stands up and attempts to re-enter the air vent.

“Lio!” Galo calls as he grabs his partner by the waist. “No!”

“Geez Fluffy,” Lucia remarks, “You’re pretty wound up this morning.” Giving an unconcerned look, she continues, “You always get like this when you can’t get your Galo fix?”

“I also did not appreciate being strung by my foot from the ceiling.” Lio agrees, glaring at the captain.

Shrugging as he opens up a newspaper, the older man simply says, “Should’ve followed rule two.”

“What if he just wanted to cuddle?!” Galo whines as he sits back down, trapping Lio between his arms on his lap.

“I did not.” Lio confirms as he takes a bite of food Galo holds to his mouth.

“Lio!” Galo scolds as he continues feeding his captive, “The Captain specifically said no sex!”

“And that accounted for sixty-five percent of my desire to have it last night.” Lio answers without a care.

While Galo gives an affronted gasp, Aina turns to Gueira and Meis and flatly accuses, “That horny freak is _your_ child.”

After Lio says for the millionth time, “Gueira and Meis are not my parents,” the two in question nod and answer, “We know, it’s how we raised him.”

_BAM!_

And Aina’s fist has met the head of all three of the Mad Burnish at the table.

“Good girl.” Ignis praises.

Sudden realization dawning, Galo calls out, “Hey! How come Gueira and Meis get to stay in the same room?! That’s not fair!”

“That’s because they’re married,” Ignis explains.

“They got matching tattoos in the desert,” Aina points out.

“There are all sorts of marriage customs around the world,” the Captain dismisses.

“Yeah!” Gueira cuts in. “Our marriage is just as valid as any bozo that needs paper to prove their in love’s is!”

“Maybe even more,” Meis supports.

“But how do you know they won’t try and have sex behind everyone’s back?” Galo asks.

To that, the Captain lowers his sunglasses.

“…”

Question answered.

“Good job on breakfast you two.” Ignis praises.

Lighting up, Galo and Gueira lift a thumbs up and declare, “No problem!”


	4. The Perfect Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decorating, the easiest way to be driven to insanity.

“…And in conclusion,” Galo says as he strikes a pose, “That is why I believe we should never attempt to make our image more “edgy,” lest we become unnecessarily violent and mentally disturbed individuals who abuse their families and friends who are no better than who they oppose! Like modern day superheroes!” Turning off his PowerPoint, he smiles broadly and asks, “So that’s my answer! What do you think?!”

“…That was nice Galo,” Aina begins hesitantly, “But we were asking what kind of tree you wanted to get.”

“…HUH?!!!!” The man moans as his jaw drops. “Why didn’t you guys stop me then?!”

“We tried to! But…”

“Lio wouldn’t let us.” Lucia cuts in as she adjusts her hat.

“If Galo wants to say something,” Lio defends, “You listen.” He hisses with narrowed eyes.

“…Okay.”

“Lio!” Galo scolds. “Don’t force people!”

“Fine,” Lio agrees.

“Now say you’re sorry!”

“I apologize.”

“For?!”

“Threatening people so they can see how amazing you are.”

“Aww…Hey, wait! You’re not sweettalking your way out of this!”

“Anyways,” Aina cuts in, “Real or fake, Galo?”

“Huh?” The man grunts before a smirk grows on his face. “I want a tree that’s as real as my burning soul!”

“Okay,” she notes, “Then that’s three for a real tree and four for a fake one.”

“Damn it!”

“What if we made it a contest?” Lucia suggests.

At the curious glances of her coworkers, she continues.

“Why don’t get one of each and see which one we like better? If we like the fake one, we replant the real one and if we like the natural one we return the fake one.”

“Oooh!” Galo cheers, “Competition! My tree is gonna kick your tree’s ass, Lio!”

“Is that so?” Lio says back, hitting Galo’s offered forehead with his own.

“Again?” Aina groans. “Why are they so competitive? And why do they keep hitting their foreheads together?!”

“Ehh,” Lucia grunts and shrugs, “We’ve all got our weird foreplay routines.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

In the woods, Galo again asks, “Captain, why didn’t we just go to a tree farm?”

Grunting, the man answers, “Too easy.”

“Yeah!” Gueira agrees, proudly lifting up an axe, “Let’s do this, I got the chiplust!”

“Don’t play with that.” The Captain scolds as he takes it out of Gueira’s hands.

“Hey!” The smaller man complains, “Don’t treat me like a fuckin’ kid, I’m an adult! …Legally.”

“Mmm.” The older man grunts.

“Hey! Don’t- WHOA!” He screams as he trips on a twig and lands face first into a snowbank.

“Gueira!” Galo calls out in worry, rushing to the lanky male’s side, “Are you okay?!”

“…Not one word.” Is said, muffled into the snow.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“So,” Lucia begins as they stand in the home improvement store looking at the tree display. “Which one?”

“Hmm…” Aina hums to herself, “Should we go with a green one?”

“If we did that,” Meis argues, “Then we’re gonna have nothin’ to stand out with.” Narrowing a brow, he asks, “You wanna lose?”

Before she can argue back, something catches the pilot’s eye.

“Hey!” She calls, pointing to a pure white tree. “How about that one?”

“Oooh,” Lucia observes, “Modern.”

“Kinda simple.” Meis says with a shrug.

“We can add ornaments later,” Aina promises.

“Okay,” Meis says, “Whatevs.”

“Alright! Then let’s-”

“I do not care for it.”

Turning their heads, they see Lio staring up at the tree with an even gaze.

“Huh?” Aina asks, “What’s wrong with it, Lio?”

“I simply do not find it appealing.”

“Sorry, but the rest of us like it, so-”

“Changed my mind.” Meis says as he walks to stand beside Lio, resting a hand on his shoulder. “What Boss says goes.”

Eye twitching, Aina curses herself for expecting this to go smoothly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“That one!” Galo calls out as he points to a tree.

“No.” The Captain denies.

“Why not?!” Galo whines.

“Because it’s too big to fit in the car.”

“Suck it Thymos!” Gueira taunts. “‘Cause we’re goin’ with this beaut’!” He declares as he presents another tree.

“No.” The Captain again denies.

“What?!” Gueira yells.

“It’s been carved up to hell.” Ignis justifies.

“That just gives it character!” Gueira argues.

While the two argue, Galo looks at the axe in his hands.

 _Yup!_ He thinks to himself. _Today’s the day! Cuttin’ my own tree down like a man! YEAAAAHHH! Watch it fall to the ground, snow go up in the air…ending it’s life, taking away the home of whatever animals live in there…_

Eyes wide, Galo says quietly, “I can’t do this.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“I’m just saying,” Aina continues to argue, “That it’s simple and elegant.”

“I find it cold and unwelcoming,” Lio retorts. “The opposite of what I believe the holiday spirit is said to encapsulate.”

“And you think a _neon pink_ tree does?!”

“Yes.”

“I hear ya Boss,” Meis says as he shovels another candy bar into his mouth.

“Meis!” Aina scolds, “You can’t eat food you haven’t paid for yet!”

“Then we’ll pay fer it when we pick out a tree,” he says like it’s the most obvious solution.

“Sweet!” Lucia cheers as she starts to chug a soda.

“Lucia!” Aina yells. “Not you too!”

“I don’t see why we need to do this at all,” Lucia muses. “I could just make a tree like last year.”

“And _what_ happened last year?” Aina asks rhetorically with her arms crossed.

“How many times do I have to tell you people?!” Lucia says, irritated. “I warned you. Don’t. Let. It. Out. After. Midnight!”

“If you had just built a regular tree, you wouldn’t have had to make that warning!”

“Oh my gosh, let it go!”

“Three magicians had to get their appendixes removed!”

“Oh, you just _had_ to bring that up!”

“…And I thought _we_ were fucked up.” Meis says as he and Lio watch the ladies go off at each other.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Whattaya mean ‘No?!’” Gueira screeches as Galo stands in front of their selected tree, arms spread out.

“We can’t!” Galo yells back, “Think of how the tree feels!”

“Galo,” the Captain tries to reason, “Trees don’t have feelings.”

“How do _you_ know that?! Galo challenges. “For all we know, the trees could secretly be an ancient race of nature spirits who decided to give the Earth the gift of oxygen!”

“That is the dumbest shit I ever heard,” Gueira yells, “And I had to sit through some asshole’s screenplay about a firefighter who goes to space with a giant robot and starts fuckin’ a hot fire alien king!”

“GASP! You said you liked “‘The Ballad of the Burning Soul: A Cosmic Love Story!’”

“We only went for the free bikkies!”

“GASP!”

“Enough,” Ignis demands, “This is getting ridiculous. Galo, we already decided to chop the tree down, so get out of the way.”

“I can’t! WHAT IF THERE ARE SQUIRRELS IN THERE?!”

“Then what do you want to do?”

Looking around at their surroundings, Galo forms an idea.

“What if,” he starts, “We took the branches that fell down and shape them into a tree?! That way, we don’t have to cut anything down and we still have that fresh piney smell!”

“The fuck?!” Gueira says after a silence. “That’s the fifth worst idea I’ve ever heard come out yer mouth! And I was there for the whole ‘Shirts that Shrink to Pocket-Size when Ya Take ‘Em Off’ pitch meeting!”

“It would have worked!”

“And how many people invested?”

Pouting, Galo gives a “Hmph!”

“Oh God, no!” Gueira cries, “We’re in pre-puppy dog eyes territory!”

“Avert your eyes!” Ignis orders, “If you get caught, he’ll know he’s already won!”

Shifting his eyebrows to a more sorrowful position, Galo releases the most pitiful whine the woods have ever heard pass through it’s trees.

“It’s too late!” Gueira calls out. “I’m caught, GO ON WITHOUT ME!” He begs as he feels his strength evaporate from the pathetic gaze Galo has ensnared him with.

Feeling a hand land on his shoulder, Gueira hears the Captain say, “We go down, we go together.”

Placing his hand over the larger man’s, Gueira tells him, “It’s been an honor, Captain Pornstache.”

Patting the sickly thin man’s back, Ignis says back, “Same here, Puffball.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Lucia!” Aina yells. “Not you too!”

“I just think orange trees look cool!” The smaller woman butts in. “Lio’s right, white is boring!”

“It’s. Pretty. And. ELEGANT!” Aina grits out.

“I kinda want a blue one now.” Meis muses as he tests out some spray paint bottles.

“Meis, not you too!” Blinking, Aina adds, “And quit messing with stuff!”

“We’ll buy it later,” he shrugs as he and Lucia deface property and run from security.

Growling, Aina turns to Lio and accuses, “You started this.”

“You are the one who allowed us to decide whatever tree we wanted and come to a consensus.” The man retorts.

“We were about to, but then you just went and decided you hated it!”

“I always hated that tree.”

“Why?! What is wrong with a nice, elegant, white tree that looks like it’s made of snow and i…Oh.” She says in realization.

Ice.

The tree looks cold.

Lio seems to have figured out she knows, an impassive look on his face but a hand around his arm in a death grip.

“…We’ll get the pink one.” Aina concedes with a smile.

“No,” Lio shaking his head, “You were right, I was being selfish. We should purchase the one that you wanted.”

“Hey, I was just surprised you had an opinion! You usually just go with the flow.”

“I was…” He trails off.

“It’s okay,” Aina comforts, “But you should at least let someone know what’s going on in your head so we don’t spend two hours fighting over a tree!”

“Yes…”

“Man,” Lucia pipes up, “I wish we could all get the trees we want.” She says in a far too casual tone.

“Got ya covered.” Meis tells her as he pulls safety goggles over his hair and eye and starts up a chainsaw.

“Meis, NO!” Aina yells as Lucia cheers, “Go for it!” And Lio gives a thumbs up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The car ride back is quiet.

Everyone looks at the road, Gueira and Ignis with narrowed eyes, Galo with a wide smile.

“Thanks for not chopping down the tree guys!” He says cheerily, clutching a collection of twigs.

“…”

“…”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“The tree is gonna look awesome when we’re done sticking it together!” Lucia declares on the ride.

“Thank you Meis,” Lio says gratefully.

“Aww shucks,” Meis says with a blush, scratching behind his head. “You’re too good to me, Boss.”

“…You guys are grounded.” Raising her finger before anyone can be protesting, Aina continues. “I know that I am not anyone’s parent, but I don’t care, you three are grounded.”

…

Grunting, Meis agrees, “That’s fair.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Just before nightfall, the city bathed in a sunset reflecting on the snow left from last night, the Captain pulls into the driveway.

“We’re back!” Galo calls as they enter the home. “And we got a-Whoa.”

“What the fuck is that?” Gueira asks as he observes the fixture the other four are assembling in the living room.

“A tree.” Lucia answers as she applies glue to the four different-colored tree sections Lio, Meis and Aina are lifting up. “A soon-to-be tree.”

“On an unrelated note,” Meis pipes up, “I am banned from coming within fifty feet of the Home Depot.”

“Meis!” Gueira calls, “We were supposed to do that together!”

“What is that in your hands Galo?” Lio asks.

“Oh!” Galo says in sudden remembrance. “Our tree!” He says proudly, lifting the collected twigs up.

“You mean what’s left of a tree.” Lio shoots back.

“At least ours matches!” Galo yells.

“Consistency is overrated.” Lio argues.

Looking at the Captain, Aina asks, “Galo lose his nerve?”

“Yep.” Ignis answers.

“Puppy dog eyes?”

“That face could topple nations.”

“Okay.”

Looking at both options, Lucia asks, “So…who’s the winner?”

“I think it’s more of a case of ‘Which one failed less.’” Aina answers.

A silence of regret falls over the group before Galo exclaims, “I have an idea!”

“No!” Gueira and Ignis yell at the same time.

Whimper.

“THE EYES!” Lucia screams, “THEY BEAR INTO MY SOUL!!!!”

“Just do what he says!” Aina calls out, attempting to shield her eyes with her hand. “Spare yourselves the pain of him being in pain!”

“Okay!” Gueira calls out, “Okay! We’re listening!”

“Oh good!” Galo immediately snaps back to his energetic default. “Okay! What if…we _combined_ our trees?! That way, we get the nice piney smell and it won’t be so much to clean!”

“That’s…” Aina starts uncertainly.

“Uhh…” Gueira grunts.

“Well…” Meis trails off.

“Ya see…” Lucia tries to find the right words.

“…” The Captain says nothing.

“What a wonderful idea.” Lio says intrigued. “That would combine both interests as well as create more room for decoration.”

“See?!” Galo says jubilantly. “Lio gets it!”

“It makes complete sense.” Lio continues. “Why would anyone disagree?”

Okay. This leaves them with two options.

Tell Galo “No” and deal with a potentially angry Lio or…

“Alright,” Meis agrees, “Sure.”

“Yes!” Galo grunts with a fist pump, dropping his sticks. “Oh no!”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After two hours, the tree is fully assembled and decorated.

“Well,” Lucia starts. “It’s…there.”

“That it is.” Ignis agrees.

“Definitely original,” Meis suggests with a shrug.

“Plenty of personality.” Gueira adds.

“…I like it.”

All eyes turning to Aina, she continues, “It’s chaotic, mismatched, weird but somehow it just works and if that doesn’t describe our group’s dynamic in a nutshell I don’t know what does.”

“Hmm.” Ignis agrees, “I see it.”

“It would definitely fit in at a Mad Burnish party.” Gueira notes.

“Yup.” Meis agrees.

“I love it!” Lucia declares.

“That’s what I’m saying!” Galo cheers. “It’s perfect!”

“Yes.” Lio agrees, placing a hand on Galo’s back.

“It is.”


	5. Someone Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Christmas, I gave you My Heart.  
> But the Very Next Day, You Gave it Away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first lyrics fic, I hope I did it right! I'm so nervous, please enjoy!

Looking at his phone, Galo opens his playlist.

Under “Holiday Jams!” he scrolls down until he finds the one he’s looking for.

He’s always liked that song, but…

Now he can relate to it.

He presses play.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“What is that?” Lio asks as he unloads a supply truck.

“Galo’s favorite holiday song,” Aina answers bitterly, going to assist him. “He listens to it all the time around this time of the year.”

“CORRECTION!” Galo declares as he rushes over to them from inside the truck, several miniature Santa Claus hats balanced on individual hair spikes. “The _best_ holiday song ever! A tale of regret and betrayal strengthening one’s resolve to continue their search for their true love!” He accentuates looking up into the sky and clenching his fist.

“That’s subjective,” Remi snarks.

“And incorrect,” Lucia adds, “Best song is Mariah Carey’s ‘All I Want for Christmas is You.’”

Gasping, Galo narrows his brows and retorts, “That song is overdone and overrated!”

Gasping and glaring right back at him, Lucia demands, “You take that back!”

“Make me!”

Forgoing words, Lucia launches herself at Galo, climbing and scratching at him not unlike an angry cat in a cartoon.

“Gimme that phone!” She yells. “I’m gonna play some _real_ music!”

“Ow, ow, OW!”

“Give it!”

“ _Last Christmas_ ,” Galo sings defiantly, “ _I gave you my heart, But the very next day you gave it away (you gave it away)! This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special (special)!_ ”

 _“All I want for Christmas,”_ Lucia sings back, _“Is YOU-OOOOOOOH! YOU, BABY!”_

“If you two aren’t going to help,” Remi scolds, “Then get out of the way.”

“Vinny!” Vinny agrees from atop Lio’s head, attempting to share a candy cane and eating it all in the process. “Vinny!” He squeals in despair.

“It’s fine Vinny,” Lio comforts with a scratch to the chin, “I appreciate the thought.”

“Vinny!” The rat says in delight, nuzzling into Lio’s hair to snuggle his scalp.

Taking a second to listen, Lio remarks, “It’s catchy.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye_

_Tell me baby, do you recognize me?_

_Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The sounds of children crying has Gueira and Meis running straight into the classroom.

“What’s goin’ on?!” Gueira demands, seeing a confused Lio and a furious Galo surrounded by a sea of sobbing kids.

“B-B-B-Boss,” One begins, “Mr. Boss said Santa isn’t real!” He wails, sending the children into a renewed fit of hysterics.

If the look on Gueira and Meis’ face could kill, Lio Fotia would be left as a puddle on the ground.

“I do not understand,” Lio tries to explain, “I simply told them that the legend surrounding Saint Nicholas was mostly exaggerated with added fantastic elements to promote consumerism by influencing children to ask for gifts that they would be too afraid to ask for in concern for their family's financial state!”

The children are beyond distraught at this point.

 _“You don’t ruin Santa!”_ Gueira angrily whispers, _“Not until middle school!”_

 _“Boss,”_ Meis tries to explain, _“The kids need this! How would you feel if your parents ruined Santa for you?!”_

“My mother and father never bothered with that story,” Lio says blankly, “My parents prided themselves on being realists.”

“…”

“Oh no!” Galo calls out, gaining the attention of everyone in the room, “It seems that Mr. Boss has been put under the spell of the Evil Holiday Warlock! Dun dun dun!”

A gasp spreads throughout the children in the room. And Gueira.

“We have to use the power of love and happiness to generate enough Holiday Magic to drive out the evil spirit before Mr. Boss gets taken over by the forces of evil forever! Everyone hug Lio!”

Lio now truly appreciates his parents’ logic-based approach to raising him.

The others must be aware that the children will have to learn the truth at some point, and if he told the truth now, the children would refrain from requesting gifts that are too expensive.

And not obtain all they want.

And be disappointed.

Miserable.

…Perhaps Meis’ assertation that he is weak to the whims of the children is correct.

“Raahhh.” He roars blankly.

“Get him!” Galo declares, the children rushing to Lio with open arms and enveloping him in their arms.

“Nice save,” Gueira compliments Galo as they watch the kids tackle Lio to the ground with love.

“Eh,” Galo shrugs, “He probably didn’t mean to hurt anyone.”

“We know,” Meis agrees, “That softie couldn’t be a dick to ‘em if he tried. He spoils those brats rotten.”

“He’s just honest,” Galo defends, “He’s straight with people. I love that about him.” Thumbs up and a twinkle in his eye, he declares, “It’s the flames of honesty that fuel his burning soul!”

Honesty.

It’s something he thought he had.

Something that he thought _he_ embodied.

It’s changed the world around him.

Has it changed him any?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_"Merry Christmas" I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying "I love you", I meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I've been_

_But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again_

_…_ ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

How many times did he try to call him?

Did he know or did his secretaries delete his messages?

Did he just sit there while his phone rang before it went to voicemail?

Did he delete his text messages?

Did he burn the cards he sent?

When did he decide that he hated him?

…Why does he still care?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

They’re playing his jam in the store while he’s picking stuff up for the party.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away (you gave it away)_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special (special)_

Should he get real poinsettias or fake ones?

Real ones die, fake ones last longer and you can toss ‘em out later.

Kinda like people.

…

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special (special)_

Does he prefer fake people?

Was he happier living in fantasy land?

Was he happier with Kray?

_…_

“ _Ohh_ ,” He sings absentmindedly along with the speakers. “ _Oh, oh, baby…_ ”

 _…_ ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes_

_I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice_

_My God, I thought you were someone to rely on_

_Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

_…_ ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

There’s a party going on.

Varys is fresh out of Santa duty, still in costume. Gueira and Meis managed to corral all the kids into bed and got back to the Captain’ house after “jingling some bells” (he did not want to learn anything further than that). Aina managed to pick up tastefully ugly sweaters for everyone and Lucia is explaining the (most likely fake) reasoning for the tradition to Lio. Remi tries to keep the noise down to prevent noise complaints (and will most likely fail). The Captain…is the Captain.

While Galo’s in the bedroom. Sitting in a corner instead of putting on his sweater like he said he was.

Thirty minutes ago.

Yeah.

He’ll go out there.

Soon.

Maybe.

He’s a liar too.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_A man under cover but you tore me apart_

_Ooh, ooh, now I've found a real love_

_You'll never fool me again_

_…_ ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Galo?” Lio says softly as he knocks on the door. “Are you all right?”

He should say something.

He doesn’t.

What’s he supposed to?

“I love you, but I miss my nice simple life where I was blind to your people’s suffering because I was obsessed with the guy who was in charge of it? Also it turns out he was a sociopath who hated me the whole time but when he was in charge I was happier maybe because now I know the world’s a really bad place especially for other people?”

Nah.

Hearing the door open, he doesn’t react when Lio walks to him and slides down into a sitting position next to him.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Lio tries gently.

“…Am I selfish?” Galo eventually asks.

“In some ways yes,” Lio confirms, chuckling at the “Gaack!” that comes out of Galo’s mouth as he falls to the floor at Lio’s quick answer. “But what way are you asking about?”

Looking at Lio dejectedly, he eventually says, “Is it bad that I…everything before we met, I miss it? I miss not knowing how bad everything really is? Like, I want to fix things, no doubt about that, it’s what I do, it’s who I am! I’ll never stop but…”

“It’s normal,” Lio comforts, “To become fatigued after so much suffering. To be drained by the negativity that threatens to seep into your mind at the injustice and cruelty you see. It is no different for anyone else, we must not expect ourselves to be capable of more than we could expect of others in our situation. At least, that’s what Dr. Bievve says.”

Makes sense.

He’s glad Lio’s coming around to believing that.

He knows it’s true, but…

Voice hitching, he asks looking at Lio with wet eyes, “Is it okay that I miss Kray, even if it was just a lie?”

Looking at him evenly, Lio assures him, “Of course it is, beloved.”

Beloved.

When Lio says it…it’s the truth.

And when he says it…it feels so much better than anything he’s ever heard in his entire life.

Lio pulling Galo’s head to his chest, Galo sinks onto him, sobbing quietly while Lio rubs his back.

“Allow yourself to mourn Galo Thymos,” Lio calmly advises, “And when you finish mourning your past full of honeyed lies, we will continue to live in our uncertain present and dream of a loving future.”

Life right now is uncertain.

Things are bad, and he can’t look away.

But the honesty of Lio’s love…

It’s sweeter than all the lies he’s ever been fed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away (you gave it away)_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special (special)_

_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………._

He walks out to the party just as the best Holiday song ever comes to a close.

“Hey, Galo!” Aina greets.

“Do you just not know how to put a shirt on?” Lucia teases as she tries to keep Vinny from chasing Lio with mistletoe.

“Ho ho ho!” Santa Varys laughs. “Got’cha something good under your really weird tree!”

“Here you go,” Remi says as he places a hot chocolate in Galo’s hands. “You look like you needed it.”

“Hey Hooters!” Gueira calls out from where he’s grinding Meis. “Keep an eye on the rat.”

“Think he’s tryin’ to take your man,” Meis clarifies with a smirk.

Turning his head, he sees Vinny caught by the tail in the Captain’s fingers, mistletoe confiscated.

Gesturing with his head, the Captain points him to Lio, who apparently moved to the other side of the living room with a mischievous look once he makes eye contact with Galo, beckoning him with a finger.

This is the real world.

The warm, happy one he never thought he’d live in.

Smiling, he hops on over to Lio, singing, “ _Last Christmas I gave you my heart_ , _But the very next day you gave it away!”_ Grabbing Lio, he twirls him, swearing he heard a hysteric chuckle come out of the ice king as he continues, “ _This year, to save me from tears_ , _I'll give it to someone special!”_ Pulling Lio closer, he whispers, “ _Special…”_

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart (I gave you mine)_

_A man under cover but you tore him apart_

_Maybe next year we'll give it to someone_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Special_

_So long..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was I inspired by a Twitter post of Billy Kametz? Maybe...


	6. Jack Frost Nipping at Your Nose

It was a routine operation.

A fire broke out in an apartment complex with a small pond behind it. Standard evacuation, no civilian casualties, the fire itself was put out fairly quick.

The check afterwards is where it happened.

While looking over the sight, some of the foundation crumbled. In a split second, Galo’s gone from standing on a collapsing balcony to being pushed onto stable ground by Lio.

He was safe.

Lio fell.

The balcony falls into the lake, cracking right through the ice and plunging Lio right in. The team’s heading over in no time flat, Remi and Varys pulling him out before too long, but you couldn’t tell by how loud Lio’s screaming.

It’s a panic attack, Galo knows, but that doesn’t make it any better to watch.

Galo rushes over, tries to bring him back to his senses, but Lio can’t hear anything over his screams.

He’s wet.

He’s cold.

Galo holds Lio while he passes out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lio has a case of mild hypothermia.

After a quick visit to the hospital, they get him home bundled up in jackets and blankets. Lio’s a little burrito. It’s cute.

Lio wakes up in the Captain’s car, confused before Galo explains what happened.

Lio says he’s sorry for overreacting.

Galo calls him an idiot.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Once they get Lio inside, Meis and Gueira rip him out of Galo’s arms into theirs and begin fussing over him immediately.

“Are you okay Boss?” Meis frets while Gueira heads to the kitchen. “Here, let’s sit you down.” He dotes, putting Lio on the couch delicately, as if Lio were made of porcelain.

“No,” Lio tries to argue, “I’m…I- _chu_!” He sneezes softly. Like a kitten.

“Shit!” Meis curses. Keeping cool as he buries Lio in blankets, he orders, “Gueira! Get your sexy ass in here!”

“COMIN’ THROUGH!” Gueira declares as he kicks the door open, flattening Lucia who was beside it and rushes over to Lio with a bowl and spoon in his hands. “Come on Boss, eat up.” He prods, lifting the spoon to Lio’s mouth. “Some soup’ll fix ya right up!”

“Gueira, Meis, please I’m-MMPH!” He gets out until the spoon is shoved in his mouth.

“There we go, now swallow,” Meis coaches while he holds the Lio bundle in his lap and arms, stroking Lio’s side.

“Why didn’t you blow on it first?!” Galo criticizes, picking Lio up and holding him away from the other two. “You could have burned his tongue!”

“Food can’t burn you!” Gueira argues back. “We used to eat stuff on fire all the time!”

“That’s because you had sentient fire aliens living in you keeping you from getting burnt!”

Snorting, Gueira continues, “ _Sure_ , that’s why! Wait…” He starts to put together with a dropped smile and large eyes.

“Look,” Galo says strongly, “You guys are doing your best, but you’re not trained to deal with stuff like this!” Pulling Lio closer and squishing until there’s a solid layer of blanket between their cheeks he declares, “So I’ll take care of Lio!”

“Aw fuck no!” Gueira yells back. “Our Boss, our responsibility!” He declares as him and Meis pull Lio back into their arms.

“Yeah!” Meis agrees, squeezing Lio to them. “If there’s one thing we know how ta do, it’s make things hotter!” Without an ounce of shame, he declares, “Gueira does it whenever he walks into a room!”

“Babe!” Gueira coos looking lovestruck, the argument forgotten momentarily.

“Well _I_ have medical training!” Galo argues.

“For fire-related emergencies!” Aina calls out.

“And hypothermia!”

“…How-”

“I walked into the wrong class!” Galo admits shamelessly. “My glasses were foggy that morning and I got the doors confused! But it came in handy!”

“You can’t give him half the heat he needs!” Gueira accuses.

“My burning soul has enough warmth to keep the entire planet cozy throughout the winter!” Galo yells back as he and the generals begin tugging Lio back and forth.

“Guys stop!” Aina yells. “You’re gonna hurt him!”

“Galo,” Lio speaks up, “Gueira, Meis, I appreciate your concern, but it is unnecessary.” Jumping to his feet he continues, “I am more than capable of taking care of myself and all three of you have your own responsibilities to tend to.”

“I can take the day off!” Galo protests.

“Us too!” Gueira agrees, Meis nodding in support.

Shaking his head, Lio denies, “No, you three are needed to help those that cannot help themselves. I will be fine.”

“But Lio-!”

“Guys,” Aina cuts in, “I know you all want to take care of Lio, but he can take care of himself.” Looking at the worried faces of the three, she continues, “Lio’s an adult, he knows what he needs. He’s not a baby.”

Resigned, the three give a dejected nod.

“T-Thank you,” Lio tells her, “I appreciate that.”

“No probs!” She tells him.

Nodding, he drops the blankets and begins to walk to the front door, shivering the whole way.

“Uh, Lio?” Aina asks. “Where ya goin’, buddy?”

“To the emergency site,” Lio answers simply, “I w-was told the inspection wa…was no-achoo! Was not completed, so I need to finish it.” He clarifies, wiping his nose.

“…”

“…Okay,” Aina starts plainly, “I was wrong, he’s a baby. Coddle him.”

She swears she sees a glimmer in their eyes as they jump Lio.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He can take a break.

Besides, it’s lunch, he’s got time.

That’s what Ignis tells himself as he turns the key.

“Captain!” Galo greets. “What’re you doin’ here?!” He asks cheerfully as he mixes something in a bowl, chef’s hat askew, pops of powder all over him and his apron.

“I live here.” Ignis answers gruffly.

“He means why’re you playin' hooky.” Meis clarifies from the couch.

“I’m on break.”

“You’re worried about Boss,” the delinquent teases, “Aint’cha?”

A smack on the head makes him feel less chatty.

“ _Boss is takin’ a nap!”_ Gueira whisper yells as he enters the room, “ _So keep it down!_ ”

“…Lio’s taking a nap,” Ignis repeats. “Voluntarily?”

…

“We’re dumb.” Meis says.

“CLOSE THE FREEWAY!” Galo screams as he jumps over the counter after turning off the stove.

“SHIT!” Gueira yells as he runs back into the bedroom, “I’m goin’ up!” He declares as he heads into the vents, blocked entrance by his hair. “Stupid hair!”

Ignis knew he should have called a babysitter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

He finds Lio wrapped in blankets in pajamas on the roof.

“Are you trying to make yourself sick?” Ignis asks as he makes his way over.

“I’m feeling much better,” Lio says without looking at him, “I can return to working.”

“If you don’t show up at your best.” Ignis lectures as he sits down next to Lio, “You might just end up doing your worst.”

Huffing at that, Lio pulls the blankets tighter to himself.

“Why did you come to see me?” Lio asks.

“Is that a problem?” Ignis asks in response.

“You have a very important job,” Lio counters, “You shouldn’t waste your time on something as frivolous as visiting someone you know will recover soon.”

“So your health isn’t a priority?”

Eyes widening in surprise, Lio finally makes eye contact.

“I didn’t say that.” He argues.

“It’s what you mean though.”

Not saying anything, Lio continues to stare.

“When you were falling down,” Ignis begins carefully, “Galo said you looked calm up until the end.”

“And my acceptance of the situation shocked you?” Lio bites back.

“No,” Ignis answers, “Day we met, I knew you were someone who’d throw his life on the line without thinking twice.”

“Being a Burnish…” Lio starts, turning back to looking over the horizon. “Was basically a death sentence. We lived on borrowed time until we burnt out, accepting our mortality helped us stay sane.”

“You went further than that, though.” Ignis guesses as he looks out front. “Didn’t you?”

“I always just assumed that I would die protecting my people.” Lio admits. “I found comfort in it even.”

“You wanted there to be meaning in your death, that’s normal. No one wants to die for nothing.”

“But yesterday,” Lio says with a hitched breath, “When I thought I was going to the cold grave…I began to think. About Galo, the Burnish, Burning Rescue, Promepolis, everything. I...I…”

“…You didn’t want to die.” Ignis tells him.

“I wanted to keep living and doing the things that made me happy.” Taking a deep breath, Lio continues, “I clung to life, even though my death at this point would not make a difference.”

“It’d hurt the people that love you,” Ignis argues softly.

“When I fell into the cold…” Lio ignores as he grips the sides of his head, “It was if I was trapped again, but I wasn’t thinking about my people, I was only thinking about myself and what I had wanted to do before I died.” Turning to meet Ignis with wet eyes, he asks, “When did I become so selfish?”

Pulling the kid to his chest, Lio shudders before breaking down and sobbing, squeezing as hard as he can.

“Valuing your life isn’t selfish,” Ignis tells him. “It means you’re finally letting yourself be your own person for the first time in years. And now you have reasons to live besides what other people need from you. It just means you’re happy to be alive.”

The kid keeps sobbing but he nods.

“Thought the therapist was covering this with you.” Ignis says.

Nodding again, Lio pulls back and wipes his eyes as he says, “Our appointments have covered…similar points.” Taking a breath, he continues, “But I suppose I still have a hard time believing them.”

“Healing’s supposed to take time.” Ignis says supportively.

“I suppose.” Lio says with a small smile.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sitting back down on the couch, Lio is bombarded by kisses and scoldings from Galo.

“Mm, mm! Don’t you ever pull anything like that again, dumbass!” Squeezing harder, he continues, “We just about had the whole city out looking for you!”

“I apologize,” Lio says, “But the constant hovering was becoming rather annoying, Galo.”

“Well too bad!” Gueira says as he enters the room, Meis not far behind. “That little stunt just got your supervision 24/7!”

“Say goodbye to privacy.” Meis hisses.

“As your leader,” Lio tries, “I order you two to stop.”

“MUTINY!” Gueira declares as tackles Lio with a hug. “We overthrew you, now sit there and be a cute little sick boy!”

Adding himself to the squeeze, Meis adds, “We’ll still call you Boss though. Ironically.”

“Oh no.” Lio moans dispassionately.

“Headed back Captain?” Galo asks Ignis as he walks to the door.

“Yep.” Ignis says as he slips a jacket on and walks to a closet.

Opening it, causing Aina, Remi, Lucia, Varys and Vinny to fall out.

“Ready to get back to work?” He asks the five on the floor.

“For the record,” Lucia says with a held-up finger, “We all came separately.”

“I just wanted to bring soup!” Varys defends lifting up a pot.

“I’m just doing a follow up!” Remi declares with a slight blush.

“I was worried!” Aina complains.

“Vinny!” Vinny yells in a doctor’s uniform.

“Don’t you try and Florence Nightingale Lio Vinny!” Galo yells before his eyes widen in realization.

“Wait…”

All eyes turning to him, he continues.

“Who’s watching the station?”


	7. A Lovely Winter Day on the Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early morning always leads to some unusual question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for a brief reference to an eating disorder.

“Ugghhh…”

Making her way groggily to the couch, Aina plops down and chugs her glass of water.

“Rough night?”

A spit-take followed by turning her head, she meets the amused glance on the face of Lio’s number two.

“Meis,” she breathes. “You just about gave me a heart attack!”

“Yeah,” he agrees, unconcerned as he folds his arms behind his head. “I do that to people.”

Pouting, she releases a warning, “Grr…”

“Oooh, I’m in trouble.” Meis teases.

“Anyway,” Aina changes the subject, “What’s got you up so early?”

Shrugging, the gesture moving his stupid perfectly presentable hair, he admits, “Couldn’t sleep. You?”

Sighing, she agrees, “Yeah. I was…Don’t worry about it.”

“Hm?” Meis sounds, “Wassup?”

“It’s…nothing.”

“If it was nothin’ ya wouldn’t be up at the ass crack of dawn,” Meis retorts. “So come on.” He nudges. “People say I’m a good listener.”

Debating whether or not it’s a good idea to talk about your problems with the guy who habitually claims not to have a soul, Aina eventually decides that it’s better him than anyone she works with.

“It’s just…” She starts, unsure, looking down. “This is my first holiday without my sister.”

Nodding in understanding, Meis urges her to continue.

“Like, I know what she did was wrong, I’m not denying that. And yeah, I honestly think she deserved to go to prison, that’s how things work. What she did to you guys…all of the Burnish…it’s unforgivable. But…”

“You miss her?” Meis suggests.

“Yeah.”

Humming a bit in agreement, Meis looks ahead as Aina brings her leg up to her chest and wraps her arm around it.

“Is it okay that I miss her?” She asks to no in particular. “Like…It’s like she’s two different people. There’s Heris Ardebit the scientist that hurt a lot of innocent people because she was under a genocidal maniac but…then there’s my sister who was convinced there wasn’t any other way and just wanted to save me. How do I deal with that?”

Taking a second to think, Meis eventually says, “People…We all see something different about ‘em.” Nodding a bit, he continues, “We’re always learnin’ somethin’ new, even if we thought we knew it all. And sometimes, stuff doesn’t match.” Shrugging, he says, “That’s what I think anyway.”

“So, how should I feel about her?” Aina asks.

“Can’t tell ya that,” Meis dismisses. “Personally, I want the bitch to burn for what she pulled, no offense, but she helped take out plenty of my friends.”

“I…understand.”

“But, that’d be kinda hypocritical. I mean, Mad Burnish ain’t all that innocent either. Me personally? Oh yeah, I’ve pulled some shit, even before I flared up.”

“You were just trying to survive.” Aina tries to counter.

“Doesn’t change things,” Meis rejects with a shake of his head. “Boss helped us see that.”

“Well…you guys did burn down a lot of buildings.”

“And we didn’t care if anyone got hurt,” he says almost…remorsefully? “We were messed up, for a long time. We always saw ourselves just bitin’ back at everyone else, and Boss understood. But he also saw that we were makin’ ourselves look worse and takin’ our frustrations out on people who didn’t know any better. So yeah, seein’ more than one side of a person’s normal.”

“Even if they’re as close as I was with my sister?” She questions as she looks up. “Or…you with Gueira?”

Chuckling a bit, Meis nods. “Oh yeah. That hothead always keeps me guessin’.”

“Do tell.” Aina encourages.

“That guy…no question ‘bout it. He wanted to burn stuff down, he was pissed off and he wanted everyone to know it. I mean, I encouraged him, like a lot, hell I was the one who told him it was cool, but he looked like he was some trigger-happy burning machine. But get him back to the hideout and he was the sweetest little thing you’d ever meet.”

“Meis…”

“We beat ourselves up about it a lot now, sure, but that rage, that spite…it’s still a part of us. We still see each other like that, but we see other parts too. And because we do, we know we’re not all that bad. We’ll keep workin’ on it, but we gotta a lot work to do. And because there’s people who know we’re not just psycho arsonist freaks out to burn stuff down, we feel like we can actually do it.

“So yeah,” he concludes. “You saw a whole new side of your sister and you didn’t like it. That’s understandable. But you know there’s more to her than that, and she knows. So, who knows? She might try to fix herself for you. As for you,” he places a hand on Aina’s shoulder, “Missin’ her is normal.”

Smiling, Aina says gratefully, “Thanks Meis.”

“No probs.” He assures.

After a companionable silence, Aina asks, “So, what about you and Gueira’s families? Are you guys reconnecting with them or anything?”

Drinking a beer that materializes out of nowhere, Meis looks ahead and says tightly, “We’re not on speaking terms.”

“Okay.” Aina says as she looks away. “Wait…” She realizes as she looks back at him, “Are you drinking?! This early?!”

“It’s five o’clock,” Meis protests as he takes another sip.

“A.M.!!!”

“So?”

Groaning, she shakes her head while Meis chuckles.

“Keep drinking like that and you’ll get fat.” She warns.

“I’ve made peace with that,” Meis shrugs. “Starvin’ yourself to look skinny loses it’s appeal fast when you’re on the run.”

“I can imagine,” Aina winces in sympathy. “And I guess if the beer doesn’t do it, the holiday smörgåsbord will.”

“Definitely.”

“Seriously! Galo and Varys are insane! I had to buy sweatpants last year! It was humiliating!”

“And everyone else stays a stick.”

“Exactly!”

“Then perhaps you should exercise more regularly if it is an issue.” Lio’s head pops down from the air vent.

Aina wonders if it says more about her that she’s not even bothered by stuff like this anymore.

“Nah,” Meis denies, “I’m cool with bein’ the squishy one.”

“How long have you been listening to us?” Aina asks.

“Only for the last thirty seconds.” The gremlin explains. “While you two discussed your weight issues.”

“Nosy!”

“So you here to body shame us?” Meis asks jokingly.

“Your weight in itself is not a problem to me,” Lio explains. “I don’t really see why being physically heavier is such an issue to so many, I personally find it as a sign one has plentiful resources.”

“It’s not wrong,” Aina clarifies. “It’s just that some people have a preferred way of looking and maintaining their bodies.”

“I see.”

“See Boss?” Meis says with closed eyes. “Nothin’ wrong with gettin’ fluffy.”

“Again,” Lio cuts in, “I am unbothered by how thick your waistline gets.” Poking Meis’ forehead, he scolds, “What concerns me is your growing laziness.”

Moaning, Meis complains, “C’mon, ain’t like we gotta pack up and move every five seconds anymore.”

“A lack of alertness during peacetime toppled many a civilization.” Lio argues.

“Paranoia killed ‘em from the inside out.” Meis shoots back.

“Both of you will die if you give me a headache.” Aina tells them.

That shuts them up.

“Traveling solo Lio?” Aina asks.

“Yes,” Lio answers, “Dr. Super Awesome Ladymaster was still sleeping, so I replaced myself with her. Gueira was feeling cuddly this morning.”

“Aww,” Meis grunts in regret.

“Won’t they be mad when they wake up?” Aina asks.

“Possibly,” Lio says without a hint of regret.

“Whatever,” Meis shrugs.

“Are you two unwell?” Lio asks.

While Aina looks to the side, Meis scratches the back of his head and mutters, “Had worse…”

“I see,” Lio notes. “Is there anything that I can do to assist you two?”

Looking at each for a second, Aina and Meis smile before they look back to Lio and Meis denies, “We’re good, thanks Boss.”

“Very well,” he nods. “Then I shall continue my exploration.” He says as he disappears back into the ventilation.

“Are you trying to sneak into the bedroom again?!” Aina hisses.

_“I will neither confirm nor deny that statement.”_ They hear come from the ceiling.

“At least let me know next time!” Aina scolds. “I don’t want to be in there if you try to get Galo horny!”

Meis laughs.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hours later, with everyone else up, the sun having risen, Lucia and Gueira’s freshly woken screams having passed throughout the house, Lio walking with a totem pole of bumps on the head gifted from the Captain and Galo scolding his lover while blushing, they come across Aina and Meis fast asleep, Aina’s head on Meis’ shoulder.

Tucking a blanket around the two, they decide they’ll give them another hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there goes the penultimate chapter! Stay tuned for the finale!


	8. A Collection of Snowflakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowflakes melt instantly, but their distinctive and beautiful shapes burn into our minds for eternity.

She’s amassed a pretty good collection.

He appreciates it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Click!

_And the shot’s taken._

_“Damn it Lucia!” Aina complains, her fury making her breasts bounce (Oh, yeah.). “We all look ridiculous!”_

_“Galo looks ridiculous,” Lucia corrects. “You look sexy, and Lio looks like someone who manipulated us into fulfilling his weird kinky fantasies.”_

_“Yes.” Lio confirms. “Just as you manipulated us into letting you win at checkers.”_

_She sticks her tongue out at that._

_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………._

The book he purchases is simple: Medium sized, around twenty pages. Red covered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Click!

_That’s a cute shot of Galo and Aina sleeping she supposes._

_Aina conked out on the head board, Galo passed out on her lap, the attempts of a braid loose._

_Nodding up at Lio, he pulls her back into the vent._

_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………._

The walk back is simple.

He sees the tree from a distance. It’s looking nice.

Bet it’ll look great when it gets lit up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Click!

_She doesn’t even care she woke them up and they’re giving her death glares (along with the bird from Meis who just turns back to sleep)._

_The famous Mad Burnish Cuddle Pile has now been documented by the genius photographer Lucia Fex. A little Lio squished between his loving delinquents. Along with an unplanned Galo that opened their door, shot taken on reflex._

_Heading up into the vents with Lio, she’s excited at snagging a pic of whatever Galo and Gueira’re gonna come up with for breakfast._

_That one’s goin’ on the internet._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

No fires today, so they close up early. They’re working the show tonight in case something happens.

Gets them a good view.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Click!

_Their tree is a masterpiece and the world must know it._

_She gets every angle, poses everyone so that they don’t overpower it’s resplendent beauty._

_“Lucia,” Aina says from her position, “Don’t you think this is overkill?” She asks after the third change in lighting._

_“Yeah,” Galo agrees, “Normally I’m all for going all the way, but you’ve had Meis do my makeup ten times already.”_

_“Well you should get a better face,” she dismisses, turning her head to fiddle with her camera as he shoots his accursed puppy dog eyes at her._

_“Galo’s face is magnificent as it is,” Lio argues with a hint of warning in his tone._

_“Lio!” Galo squeals in appreciation, making to glomp his lover in response._

_“DON’T MOVE!” Lucia yells._

_This warning is ignored, encouraging them to disobey her even more. Gueira and Meis drop down to neck at each other as Lio catches Galo with his hands and holds him in the air. Aina’s the only one that stays still as Lucia runs over to fix the arrangement._

Click!

_Turning their heads around they see the Captain holding her camera._

_“Nice shot.” He says to himself. Putting the camera down, he begins to walk away._

_“CAPTAIN!” Lucia squeals. “YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU OVERPOWERED THE TREE!”_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lio managed to sneak into Galo and Aina’s room last night.

He opened the door and was met by a smiling Aina looking them over gently after shushing him.

In the sleeping bag, Lio holds Galo securely in his arms while Galo has a content smile on his face, snuggled into Lio.

…Rookie’s really not a kid anymore, is he?

Lio seems to think so.

Turning away, he gives Aina the signal to wake them up in ten as he walks out and closes the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Click!

_Galo, as usual, became the life of the party as soon as he came in and started swingin’ Lio around. The Ice King’s frosty look’s starting to melt a bit._

_And she got a new addition to her “Galo Singing Inferior Holiday Songs” Collection._

_His eyes are a little red for some reason, but they won’t push it._

_Besides, there’s better things to point her camera at, like Santa Varys telling Gueira and Meis they’re on the naughty list, or Aina and Remi taking away Vinny’s surprisingly large deposits of mistletoe away._

_Or the Captain trying to sneak his Coronas in as “punch.”_

_Remi’ll love that one._

_Shouldn’t have messed with her tree shot._

_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………._

Getting in before the show starts means two things: Everyone’s complaining about working in the cold and volunteering to help with setting things up.

They’re good kids.

Apparently the orphanage is having a field trip, so the punks brought their little ones to watch and distract their Boss while their chaperones keep checking if they’re warm enough.

And the team keeps an eye for any anti-Burnish sentiment, giving death glares to anyone that would try to upset the children.

Varys hands him a cocoa with a smile while Remi tries to keep Lucia away from messing with the light display while Vinny keeps cheering on the display workers.

Galo and Lio help Gueira and Meis keep the children and quite a bit of the rest of the crowd entertained recounting their world burning exploits (while leaving out the less savory parts) complete with Galo providing ridiculous visuals while Lio tries to get it done with. Naturally, the two start arguing about how the other tells it and the audience has a new story to watch, Aina sighing and shaking her head fondly.

Good kids.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Click!

_Sick Lio is so much easier to take shots of than not sick Lio._

_While the Captain grills everyone for ditching (like a hypocrite, but they’re government employees so eh) and Galo along with the arsonist sweethearts nag her favorite accomplice about having no sense of self-preservation and Vinny tries to listen to Lio’s heartbeat as seductively as someone less than half the size of a stethoscope can._

_So her presence is only acknowledged by her subject, his trademark chubby cheeked pout shown to her in full glory, beauty that she must immortalize._

_Repeatedly._

_The brows furrowing, yes._

_Give it to her!_

_Standing up, the subject-Wait, what?_

_Throwing off his blankets-Oh no._

_Running towards her-Shit!_

_…_

_On the ground, head still pounding from the punch, Lucia realizes that a sick Lio, while easier to capture, is still just as difficult to evade._

_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………._

The tree’s done.

Galo’s explaining how it works to the Burnish, Remi next to him to give a clearer explanation when Galo gets caught up in his explanation, Gueira and Meis looking over the display fondly. The kids’ eyes are bright with wonder. Lio’s too.

Lucia’s distracting the firework operators while Vinny checks out the systems for her until Varys goes over and plucks the two, walking off with them while they protest.

Remi and Aina join him at watching things get to work when the show starts.

“Year’s almost over.” Aina pipes up.

“It sure has been a crazy one.” Remi continues.

“Yeah,” Aina agrees, “But if it hadn’t been, we’d all be dead.”

“True.” Remi nods. “Honestly though, it’s the days when nothing crazy happens that surprise me the most now.”

“I hear that!” Aina laughs.

Looking at the tree, Ignis cuts in, “It’s nice.”

Looking at their superior surprised, Ignis tells his subordinates, “There’s always something going on now. It makes you excited to get up in the morning.”

Looking over the chaos their coworkers and friends are getting up to, the two can’t help but agree.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Click!

_Now they’re just making it too easy._

_This shot of Meis and Aina napping is the perfect example of being in the right place at right time._

_They don’t seem to think the same, giving her dirty looks at being woken up by the flash._

_Meis’ middle finger makes that abundantly clear._

_Shrugging, she walks away._

_Only question is what to do with all the memories she’s capturing._

_Send them out?_

_Maybe._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“There it goes!” Galo yells, pointing at the tree. “Look, look, look!” Pulling Lio onto his shoulders, he grips the smaller’s legs firmly. “See Lio?!”

“I do,” his other half responds. A small and gentle smile crossing his lips, he bends down to meet Galo’s eyes and tell him, “Thank you, Galo.” Pecking the now flustered idiot’s forehead. “Let’s do this again next year, okay?”

Blinking for a second, an ear-splitting grin grows onto Galo’s face as he pulls Lio down into his arms and squeezes him tight, spinning. “Oh yeah! Annual holiday traditions for _‘The Lio de Galon Holiday Extravaganza!'_ This is the best All-Inclusive Winter Holidays Celebratory Month ever!”

Giggling at their antics, Aina puts her arms around Varys and Remi, Vinny jumping onto her shoulder for a nuzzle.

The kids are wide-eyed and stare at the tree in awe, Meis and Gueira watching them fondly before sharing a kiss.

It’s nice.

But he’s still got one more thing to do.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A call of her name has her turning around to meet the Captain with a present in his hand.

“Here.”

“…Is it a cease and desist again?” She asks.

“Just open the damn thing, Lucia.”

Doing as he says, she finds…

A photo album.

A red one with gold accents, not too big, holding about twenty pages.

“Figured you needed somewhere to keep all your blackmail.” The Captain shrugs. “Thought I’d help you out.”

“…Thanks Cap.”

Clapping her on the back, he leads her back to the group.

As they watch everyone watch the tree light up, she says, “This was fun.” Nodding, she continues, “Let’s do it again sometime. Maybe a tropical vacation. Where I trick everyone into thinking there’s a dangerous wild animal on the loose that has a taste for flesh. Then a storm happens…”

Smacking her on the back of the head, he says after a second, “Maybe. But no traumatizing anyone for your personal enjoyment.”

“Fine.” She grumbles.

“Guys!” Aina calls out. “Check it out! It’s all lit up!”

It is, and like every year, it’s loud, bright and beautiful in it’s weird, mix-matched way.

Just like them.

Smiling, Lucia thinks it can’t get any better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the last chapter, thank you for reading! I hope your holiday season was just as happy and I will see you all next year!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to say this, but to get this story done as quickly as possible, I will be focusing more on this one fic than on BURNED OUT. I will work on it when I have time, but at the moment, this will be my priority. Thank you!


End file.
